What You Wanted
by valele
Summary: His smile reminded Nate of a predator looking at his prey – and, in a way, Nate was his prey. Shate one-shot, smutty slash. You've been warned.


**So. Yeah. My second slash fic, my first smutty slash fic. Wish me luck?**

**--**

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that our biggest inspiration is our fans. Without them, we really wouldn't be where we are now – we'd probably still be playing in Shane's garage while his dad tells us to turn it down," Nate answered, giving the reporter a bright smile before turning to look at Shane and Jason, realizing that Shane was looking at him, this strange, focused look on his face.

Nate looked away, looking back at the reporter while Jason answered a question before slowly looking back at Shane, who, of course, hadn't looked away. Nate shook his head subtly so only Shane could see and Shane smirked before licking his lips, making Nate shiver. What the hell was he doing?

Jason nudged Shane when the reporter asked him something and he grinned widely, still not looking away from Nate. "My favorite part of touring, besides meeting all our fans, is getting to spend so much time with my best friends. I love Jason and I love Nate, so the hours we spend on the bus together are always enjoyable," he said, and Nate bit his lip to keep from saying something about the tone Shane had used.

The reporter smiled and turned to Nate again. "So what do you guys do when you're on the bus for hours at a time?" she asked and he looked back at Shane, who was still looking at him. Nate played with the collar of his shirt, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"We write songs a lot, sometimes we'll feel inspired and write for hours. We also like watching movies, all that kind of stuff. Not many people know this, but the reason Jason has his own bunk bed is because he has a collection of books about birds in the other bed," Nate said and looked at Jason before looking at Shane again. "Shane and I share a bunk bed on the other side of the bus."

"We don't normally sleep there, though," Shane said slowly, grinning at him. His smile reminded Nate of a predator looking at his prey – and, in a way, Nate was his prey. The reporter looked at both of them, still blissfully clueless of what was going on between them, before asking Jason something. Nate shifted in his seat as he watched Shane lean back, still grinning at him. Nate crossed his legs, wishing he had his guitar or something to hide the hard-on he was beginning to sport.

A few awkward questions from the reporter (and suggestive smiles from Shane) later, she left the room, thanking them profusely. Nate breathed a sigh of relief before standing up quickly, heading to the bathroom. He didn't notice Shane following him until he was almost there, when his band mate pushed him against the wall, smirking.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, love?" Shane whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss Nate's neck before grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin there. Nate groaned, leaning against the wall – he wasn't stupid; he realized Shane had won this time. He didn't have a choice, and frankly, he didn't mind much.

"Nowhere, apparently," Nate muttered, placing his hands on Shane's chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt. Shane chuckled lowly, one of those typical Shane sounds that made Nate all that much harder, and ran his hands down Nate's back to slowly grope his backside. "Damn it, Shane."

Nate shivered as Shane picked him up, leaning against the wall for support. "So what, you're just gonna fuck me in the hallway of a hotel?" he asked, and Shane nodded, pulling back to look at Nate.

"Right where anyone could see." Shane leaned in to kiss him deeply, parting his lips as Nate responded to the kiss quite enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around Shane's neck, pulling him as close as possible while Shane set him down. Nate whined pathetically against Shane's lips, not wanting to let go of him.

"We need to take our clothes off for this to work, love," Shane reminded him, smirking as he unbuttoned Nate's shirt slowly. Nate smiled sheepishly and tugged on Shane's shirt, pulling it off quickly before moving down to undo his jeans. Soon enough they were both completely naked and kissing once again, Nate's arms around Shane's neck while Shane ran his hands down Nate's back.

"I can't believe we're gonna have sex in a hallway at some hotel," Nate muttered, still deciding whether this turned him on or off. Shane chuckled but didn't answer, setting Nate down once more to grab the lube he had in his pocket.

Nate shot him a lot. "You know you're addicted when you carry lube in your pockets," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Shane laughed, kissing Nate quickly before popping open the lube.

"Do you need prep?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, but not wanting to wait any longer, either. Sighing thankfully when Nate said no, he coated himself generously before picking Nate up again.

Nate kissed Shane's neck, running his hands through Shane's hair while his boyfriend held him securely. He began sucking on the skin on Shane's neck, hard enough that he'd leave a mark, even though he knew how much the older boy hated that.

Shane growled, shifting Nate in his arms so he could press himself into Nate. Nate hissed at the sudden pain, closing his eyes tightly. "Sorry, baby," Shane muttered, kissing Nate's forehead.

"Keep going," Nate whispered, his eyes still closed as Shane pushed past the next ring of muscle. Once he was all the way in, Nate sighed, opening his eyes to look at Shane, only to find his boyfriend looking back at him worriedly. "I'm fine, go."

Shane pulled out all the way before thrusting back in, groaning quietly. "So fucking tight," he muttered as Nate moaned, tugging on Shane's hair.

"Faster, Shane, please," Nate muttered, his back arching as he tried to take in as much of Shane as he could. "Fuck, Shane, move faster!" Shane obeyed, thrusting in and out of Nate as fast as he could, all the while trying not to be too loud.

Nate gripped Shane's shoulders before moving his hands down to his arms, holding on to them for support. Shane shifted slightly, trying to hit Nate's prostate and smirking when he did – Nate's loud moan definitely confirmed that.

"Oh, God, Shane, I'm so close," Nate muttered, kissing Shane's neck and occasionally biting down, making Shane shiver. The older boy pressed Nate against the wall so he could use one hand to pump Nate's member quickly, causing him to climax suddenly.

Shane groaned when Nate's teeth came in contact with his most sensitive spot – he knew Nate had done that on purpose, and it was just what he needed to push him over the edge. Shane's orgasm hit him abruptly and he ceased movement, his breathing quick and uneven.

When they both caught their breaths, Shane set Nate down, pulling him into the bathroom to get cleaned up before getting dressed again. As they headed up to their rooms, Shane kissed Nate's forehead, smiling tiredly. Nate looked up at him, suddenly remembering what had been on his mind earlier.

"Babe?" Nate started, playing with Shane's fingers.

"Hm?" Shane asked absently.

"Why were you staring at me during the interview?" Nate asked, and Shane laughed.

"I was just thinking about what I wanted to do to you the minute I got you to myself," he said, grinning down at Nate, and Nate just grinned back at him.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted."

**--**

**So. How was that? *hides***


End file.
